


a day in the life of Stranger

by ForTheFandom



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this i a convo btw me and a stranger from somewherre. its mroe for me and him rather than anyone else. if you want, you can reead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a day in the life of Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> this i a convo btw me and a stranger from somewherre. its mroe for me and him rather than anyone else. if you want, you can reead.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You: hey man  
Stranger: hello?  
Stranger: do you actually want to talk  
You: yeah i do  
Stranger: shit finally  
You: wow yesha i get you  
You: the first 2 chats i had literally nothing came up  
Stranger: its been like ten minutes for me  
Stranger: "15fhorny"  
You: oh wow im so sorry  
Stranger: idgaf how horny you are  
Stranger: go fucking jack off then bitch  
Stranger: wtf  
You: not very. just had a wank  
Stranger: oh  
Stranger: me too mate  
You: we shoul get tshirts  
Stranger: yes  
You: u from uk  
You: or jsut like the lingo  
Stranger: florida  
You: wow me too dude  
Stranger: usa  
Stranger: rlly  
Stranger: holy shit  
You: now we really need tshirts  
Stranger: are you from miami?  
You: nah, i liveh here but from georgia  
You: not a hick tho  
Stranger: im in miami  
Stranger: haha  
Stranger: carol city to be exact  
Stranger: miami dade  
Stranger: im not black though  
You: oh okay im not racist  
You: im in a little kid preppy town near davie  
Stranger: oh god  
You: it sucks  
You: everyones jewish and rich and i want to fuck up everybodies mercedes  
Stranger: i go to school in hialeah its so fucking cuban you cant even begin to understand  
You: oh god nah man id kill myself  
Stranger: fucking cuban prep bitches  
Stranger: hate it  
You: i get u on a huge level  
Stranger: everywhere sucks honestly  
Stranger: broward sucks  
You: it really does  
Stranger: dade sucks  
Stranger: fuck  
You: fortladerdale is opretty cool  
You: well mostly cuz of wilton manners  
Stranger: uuuhh  
You: its a famous gay district  
Stranger: oh  
You: but its fucking party town  
Stranger: i just went to a rave in wynwood on frida  
You: i aint gay tho if thats what it is'  
Stranger: y  
Stranger: the art district  
Stranger: shit was legit had a great time  
You: ive never been  
You: i need to get a car dude  
You: i just hate all these shitty new cars  
Stranger: i had to tip the bouncer im 17  
You: oh im 16  
Stranger: but when i got in  
Stranger: fuck it i am too lol  
Stranger: dude their were bitches on molly  
You: haha i used to put my age up 1 year when i was 14  
Stranger: all in a big fucking pile  
You: but now fuck it i rrly am 16 so fuck eevrybody]  
You: what the fukck  
Stranger: idk you were talking about cars i was thinking you were older  
You: that drug is too over popularized  
Stranger: kinda sorta  
You: well jewish bitches get cars t 15  
You: raised around it i guess  
Stranger: ha  
Stranger: trust me i know  
Stranger: i know one bitch  
You: my sisters bff got high on molly at ultra when she was prgnant  
Stranger: got a nose job for her birthday  
You: wtf all this os fucked up  
Stranger: IM GOING TO ULTRA WOO  
Stranger: got my tickets already  
You: wow  
Stranger: idk dude i like drugs  
Stranger: shits just poppin in dade  
You: i do too but i just cant take it in my room alone  
Stranger: i know  
You: idk man id do acdid but not on my bed man  
Stranger: i couldnt  
You: like a a hot ass party or like birnign man  
Stranger: i would do it with my cousins  
Stranger: he lives in the nice rural part of broward  
Stranger: with the really old trees  
You: oh thats nice over there  
Stranger: i could just walk around look at the leaves and shit  
You: i love rural parts  
Stranger: yes  
Stranger: trees  
You: like orlando can be so cool  
Stranger: i just want a big ass tree  
Stranger: or a forest  
You: i love the fucking drive through there to talli  
Stranger: i dont travel much  
Stranger: spent one night in orlando once  
You: i want to live in a nowhere place in the middle of the bible belt, away from evry fuckign prick  
Stranger: it was really country  
Stranger: oh god  
You: nah i dont want neighbors  
You: an acre every which way  
Stranger: i understand  
You: actually alaska is idea  
You: ideal  
Stranger: i like the city though  
Stranger: FUCKING GERMANY  
You: me too sometimes, but overall i like the country  
Stranger: RUSSIA  
You: i wopulds o in russia  
Stranger: thats the fucking place to be bro  
You: but the gay thing puts me off  
You: no but sweden is the fucking shit  
You: germany iscool too  
Stranger: they have the greatest edm scene  
Stranger: germany has the industrial scene  
Stranger: industrial is the shit  
You: i bet  
Stranger: what do you listen to  
You: but no alaska an canada is my place  
You: 30 days of night are you fucking kidding me fuck yeah  
You: like music wise  
Stranger: yeah  
You: inide folk: mumford, tegan and sarah,  
Stranger: oh  
You: uh the cure, the lumineers, little dragon  
You: but i love heavy metsl at the same time  
Stranger: heavy metal is good  
You: not into any of this pop shit  
Stranger: hardcore  
You: fu k yeah it is  
Stranger: fuck post hardcore that shits gay  
You: i love the song Alistar Crowely  
Stranger: death metal  
Stranger: im not into the scene myself  
Stranger: my brother is  
Stranger: i'll listen to like  
You: by ozzy osborn  
Stranger: chelsea grinn  
You: never heard if em  
Stranger: not classic  
You: to em*  
Stranger: like screaming  
You: oh im not ointo the screaming  
You: im not that hardcore  
Stranger: thats ok dude  
Stranger: i listen to edm  
Stranger: thats just bitches on molly not very hardcore at all  
You: haha  
Stranger: i give people poi shows thats my thing  
Stranger: i cant glove though  
You: im all for new experiences but not for molly, idk im more acid and then weed or someshit like that but not all for every sngle tab  
You: wtf poi  
You: glove  
You: what is this  
Stranger: poi is great  
You: ohg it a drug  
Stranger: have you ever seen like  
Stranger: people spinning fire  
You: oh yeah  
Stranger: no not a drug  
Stranger: thats poi  
You: thats what is called? oh cool  
Stranger: except no fire  
Stranger: its led lights  
You: oh sweet  
You: you do that? man thats cool  
Stranger: yeah im still learning but i have a legit set of poi  
You: what is glove tho  
Stranger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3-ikzcJUZQ  
Stranger: just a random glove video  
Stranger: i honestly have no idea how good he is  
You: ill check it after bc i cant copy paste stuff on here  
Stranger: oh  
Stranger: but its light gloves  
You: oh thast cool  
Stranger: to give little shows  
Stranger: blow people faces up  
You: i saw this kid on halloween wearing an led stick man costume  
Stranger: ive seen those  
You: trippy as fuck dude it looked like a fucking lifesize stick man running toward you from nowhere  
Stranger: thats funny  
Stranger: i always do gore  
Stranger: liquid latex  
You: sweet  
You: im more into the comfortasble outfits or irpon stuff  
You: this year i was america and wore an american flag summer olympics sweat suit  
You: my friend was a native american and i pretended to kill her  
Stranger: thats cool  
Stranger: easy costumes are usually the most clever ones  
You: my firends were miley cirus’ hand and that bear shit she wore  
Stranger: oh god  
You: yeah  
Stranger: i saw it at party city  
You: im i the only fuck out there that fucking hates morphsuits  
Stranger: i just bloody my face up  
Stranger: i hate morph suites  
Stranger: they dont even morph  
Stranger: it looks like some cheap one size fits all shit  
You: i put blood and scratched clay on my neck to look liek i slit my throuat  
You: my stupid ass school said i neede fto tajke it off  
Stranger: that sucks  
Stranger: idk my school is ok  
Stranger: its a charter school  
You: oh cool bro youre one colour and no oine can see ur face wow so creative good job  
Stranger: 6-12  
You: oh sucks  
You: i transfeered and now its so much cooler  
Stranger: i would be going to carol city so hialeah is the best option  
You: its like a fucking college campus  
Stranger: i wouldnt make it in carol city  
Stranger: im too fucking white  
You: haah  
Stranger: technically cuban  
Stranger: but im a fucking white kid  
You: the cubasn ive seen arw whiter than my real white friends  
Stranger: yeah yup  
You: like black hair white skin white no joke. ghost bitches  
You: bbut only dudes  
Stranger: i know  
Stranger: i fucking know  
Stranger: hialeah dude  
You: ive seen cuban girls that are brown hair orange skin  
You: oh shit yeah\  
Stranger: im cuban as in  
Stranger: people from spain  
Stranger: lived in cuba a few years  
Stranger: so like  
You: my half brothers from spai  
You: spain*  
Stranger: cool  
You: so i know the look  
Stranger: yeah  
Stranger: idk my mom says she half puertorican  
Stranger: bitch looks white to me i dont really care  
You: haha  
You: im half english half arabic  
You: so fuck it if im from america idk what little box i fit into  
Stranger: thats interesting  
You: fuck boxes tho  
Stranger: i know some egyptian kids  
Stranger: they look white  
You: thats cool  
You: oh well then no point  
Stranger: fucking omar and kamir  
Stranger: twins  
You: cool names  
You: twins even coller  
You: cooler  
Stranger: they look foreign though  
Stranger: 7th graders i believe  
Stranger: but very popular ones  
You: little rascals  
Stranger: you just see them around  
Stranger: exactly  
You: i dont believe in popular nowadays  
Stranger: we all have our group  
Stranger: i have been with the same girl for like four years  
You: bc in my experience if you fake ask nice girls out and push short kids down the stairs and talk rude to older kids then youre popular  
Stranger: shes my only real friend  
You: congrats bro  
Stranger: nah its not like that here  
Stranger: there are alot of fake people here  
Stranger: swaggies  
You: we’ve got fucking rich ass preppy bitches and jerk ass douche guys  
You: swaggies sounds like a fucking std  
Stranger: bitches with black dyed straightened hair  
Stranger: it probably is  
You: ugly as fuck  
Stranger: thank you  
Stranger: i would rather have a bitch who knows how to condition her fucking hair and keep that shit nice without a flat iron  
Stranger: you could smell the fucking hairspray and shit  
You: black dyed hair looks bad at the girls in my school and it looks like hsit  
You: ive never used a fucking flat iron  
You: i hat bitches with fucking faej ass hair  
Stranger: i feel gay for saying this but fuck bitch  
You: fake*  
You: nah its true  
Stranger: loook at all your split ends  
Stranger: im laughing  
You: its like calm the fuck down, they aitn impressing anyone  
You: me too bro  
Stranger: you understand  
You: EVERYD=BODY has the same fucking starightened ,ong ass spic-y hair and stupid thick eye makeup  
You: slit my throat pls just do they own a mirror  
You: i undertsnd too much dude  
Stranger: maybe thats why we are both on omegle?  
Stranger: i came on here  
Stranger: so i could ask people why i lit a candle  
You: yeah bc those bitches are waisting time killing their hair  
You: is it cuz u farted  
Stranger: i had the random urge to light a candle  
You: i light candles for the fuck of it  
Stranger: and i did  
You: i like the impulsiveness  
Stranger: and i just wanted to know what people thought  
Stranger: yez  
Stranger: s  
You: i think its great, you can never have eniugh candles lit  
You: im glad peopel like u exist jesus thankyou  
Stranger: thanks man  
Stranger: i like how candles look  
You: a lot of people are fucking idiots and im sick of it  
You: me too  
Stranger: but fuck all that psuedo spiritual shit  
You: yeah  
Stranger: "open your third eye"  
You: i baught a jesus candle once ya knwo the atll ones  
Stranger: yeah i know  
Stranger: my grandmother did santeria  
You: but jiust cuz me and my uncle wanted to see what it looked like when the flame got to his dick  
Stranger: thats amazing  
You: whats santeria  
Stranger: i have a solid black one like that  
Stranger: like saints  
You: black? thats hardcore  
Stranger: with the little shrine  
You: cute  
Stranger: and the little statue  
Stranger: its a spanish thing  
Stranger: my grandmother would put cuban coffee as an offering every night  
You: ive got my grandmas praying rug and thats about it  
Stranger: lik saint mary  
You: thats really sweet. some relious things are just nice to have around,. others are stupid as fuck  
Stranger: and san lazaro  
Stranger: oh god  
You: i had a lazaro cnadle  
Stranger: the retro light up moving jesus pictures  
You: it was cheap and didnt light well so through it out\  
Stranger: do you know those  
Stranger: oh  
You: no butit sounds trippy  
Stranger: like  
Stranger: devout catholics  
Stranger: have a cross in every room  
Stranger: it kinda bothers me  
You: i dont like religion like that  
You: im an atheist  
Stranger: have a huge light up portrait of jesus in the living room  
Stranger: YES  
You: but not an obnoxious on i swear  
Stranger: i was just about to say it  
Stranger: i didnt want you to think that either  
Stranger: which is why i didnt say  
You: oh shit light up saviour thats a bit  
Stranger: but yeah im agnostic  
You: dude everyone thinks we hate everyones soul if they believe in an after life liek no chill  
Stranger: idfk whats out there  
You: oh thats cool too idc  
You: like be whatcha wanna be  
Stranger: do what makes you happy  
You: exactly  
Stranger: but dont shove it down peoples throats  
Stranger: and dont stone people  
You: yes yes  
Stranger: just get stoned  
You: yeah just its like mind control for some people  
You: z lot of people  
You: a*  
Stranger: i cant tell you how many times i have over heard at my school  
Stranger: "gay just isnt natural its not what jesus wants"  
You: oh my god i hate that  
Stranger: im not even gay but fuck bitch why do you care  
You: my half bro is gay and my best friend is lesbian like fuck OFF with your religion. i hate those bitches  
Stranger: i have a few lesbian friends  
You: like are they in your bedroom screaming at you no so shut the fuck up  
Stranger: once this gay kid tried to get at me though that was uncomfortable  
You: half my friends are gay cuz im in the gay-straigh alliance in my school]  
Stranger: i just walked away  
Stranger: thats cool  
You: yeah. somepoepl like scream and are offened  
Stranger: my school would have a panic attack  
Stranger: it wouldnt work  
You: i just like its fine just be like z”sorry im not into thast” or walk away  
Stranger: so we just have a bible club  
You: oh man we have a catholics club  
Stranger: and alot of the gay people end up in drama club  
You: we also have a feminism club tho whihc im also a part of  
You: people hate fem club  
Stranger: but the drama kids are so fucking pretentious like omg  
You: gsa sometimes too  
Stranger: gsa?  
You: I KNOW MAN  
You: gay-straight alliance  
Stranger: they try to act all nice  
You: mmhmm  
Stranger: then they want to tell you what wrong with your personality  
Stranger: idk dude  
Stranger: i have had doctors tell me i have aspergers and shit  
You: yesh. just cuz theyre good at actong doesnt mean theyre good at psycoanalyzing people  
Stranger: so people know me as  
Stranger: that kid who walks around with headphones  
Stranger: people call me headphone kid  
Stranger: i dont respond i just walk away  
You: that sucks a littl bro  
Stranger: and no not beats  
You: i hate beats  
You: make peole look douche  
Stranger: they are fucking terrible  
You: douchey  
Stranger: then they want to say how good the quality is  
Stranger: thing is im really picky when it comes to sound quality  
You: yeah btu the design is ugly, why dodthey NEED that goid quality. they fuckign dont  
Stranger: im a music junkie  
Stranger: they have like  
Stranger: five fucking songs  
Stranger: on a metro phone  
Stranger: with a pair f beats  
You: oh thats diffferent. the kidsa at my school are so fucking stupid tho,. go with the crowd and stuff  
Stranger: yeah  
You: listening to the same rap song  
Stranger: thank you  
Stranger: fucking drake  
You: so loud and i jst no i cant  
Stranger: fuck that  
You: i hate drake  
Stranger: no i like loud  
Stranger: i have an ipod classic  
You: i fucking HATE pitbul and robin thike  
You: but its class  
You: in lunch fuck it idc but in class? really? we are learning, they csn wait  
Stranger: 3069 songs  
Stranger: i have  
You: ive got 306  
Stranger: i just checked  
You: no wait 436 i just checked too  
You: i listen to the same indie folk songs  
Stranger: people rarely get into the thousands  
Stranger: i did  
Stranger: i feel somewhat accomplished  
You: i listen to songs based on my mood not artist  
Stranger: i can just let my ipod roll  
You: have an award man im proud of you. some people ahve 1 song  
Stranger: let it play whatever  
Stranger: it could be boards of canada  
You: i cant cuz ive got comedy specials on ym idpod  
Stranger: then headhunterz  
Stranger: then blutonium  
Stranger: then fucking combichrist  
Stranger: or aphex twin  
You: im lost who the fuck are they  
You: cool names tho  
Stranger: thanks  
Stranger: they are like  
Stranger: really classic electronic composers  
Stranger: YES FUCKING COMPOSERS DAMMIT  
Stranger: NOT HOUSE MUSIC NO  
You: i like that description  
You: remix and dubstep dont sound appealing  
Stranger: eh  
Stranger: dubstep  
Stranger: its just too easy  
You: yeah too simple sounding  
Stranger: some kid could download borgore and think hes an expert  
Stranger: i dig borgore though hes cool  
You: i listen to songs with so much emotion that you can hear it in the voice. i hate atutotune  
Stranger: i feel emotion through the tones in the songs  
You: im all for the classic  
Stranger: the progressive beats  
You: i listen to elvis  
Stranger: or ill be in an energetic mood and listen to hardstyle  
You: i like how you loo kinto the bests  
You: beats*  
Stranger: dude  
Stranger: boards of canda is great  
Stranger: you would like it  
You: ill have a lsiten to them then  
Stranger: its drum beat  
You: i can dig drums  
Stranger: with synth and tape manipulation  
Stranger: really classic from the 90s  
You: that sounds super cool  
Stranger: its not dance its slow  
You: wow im even more interested  
Stranger: it just has that sound  
You: im gonna get it up right now  
Stranger: takes you back to shildhood  
Stranger: childhood  
Stranger: i feel like that was sarcasm  
You: whta no im on google right now brb  
Stranger: ok  
You: listening to reach for the dead right now  
You: so far sounds cool  
Stranger: by who?  
You: boards of canada  
You: from tomorrows harvest  
Stranger: when you get a chance look up chromakey dreamcoat by boards of canda  
Stranger: i have the whole discography this is strange  
You: is that one better than this one  
Stranger: wait  
You: this is really chill  
You: i can dig this  
Stranger: yes  
Stranger: i have every album but tomorrows harvest  
Stranger: it was a .flac so it doesnt sync over  
Stranger: chromakey dreamcoat is a go to song for BOC  
You: oh . well ill listen to the dream cot now then  
Stranger: yeah do that  
You: i like the strt  
You: immediately i liek it'  
You: liek  
You: 8  
You: like*  
Stranger: yes its a good song  
You: i love the retro offtune  
Stranger: see this is when i get in the molly mood  
Stranger: molly is actually very nice  
Stranger: with friends in a living room  
You: i was jst about to say, makes me wanna take some chill drugs  
Stranger: not dehydrating at a rave  
Stranger: get your priorities straight bitch  
You: i can see it happenign in an emty beach or desert  
Stranger: go sit down  
Stranger: yup  
Stranger: ugh god i hippy flipped onced  
Stranger: that was beautiful  
You: I KNOW my sister has seen bitches fucking pass out at ultra  
You: they dontlet you bring in your own water but you (since ur a dudea)could fit it into your crocht  
Stranger: i feel fucking too young to be talking about shrooms and shit but shrooms are fucking awesome  
Stranger: you could bring like  
Stranger: the backpacks  
Stranger: thay have the water thing  
You: this stoner guy from costa rica named dave worked for my dad to make icecream  
Stranger: im laughing what  
You: he made shroom omlets, shroom pizza, shroom ice cream  
Stranger: oohh  
You: guy was tripping balls 24/7  
Stranger: shrooms are gross dude  
Stranger: but its worth it  
You: all from handpicked shit dude  
You: he picked it himself  
Stranger: its easier to find up north  
You: taste great fro breakfast tho apparently  
Stranger: maybe fresh  
Stranger: mine were dried  
You: he was a farmer so he ws smart as fuck for growing shit  
Stranger: tasted like cardboard  
You: fresh are the way to go  
Stranger: god  
Stranger: yes  
Stranger: but yeah i hippy flipped  
Stranger: you eat the shrooms  
You: nah didnt get a chance  
Stranger: then when it kicks in  
You: fsamily trip and all  
Stranger: wait a lil bit  
Stranger: then molly  
Stranger: my cousins  
Stranger: *cousin  
Stranger: hell do anything with me  
Stranger: we did tripple cs dude  
You: thats a good relationship  
Stranger: fucking cough syrup  
You: my sisters all detox now  
You: both of em  
Stranger: ugh crazy fucking trip  
Stranger: its gross and trippy  
You: my lesbian friend tho she does pills so i think she and i will do some crazy shit in the future  
Stranger: and you feel like shit afterwards  
Stranger: but some people like it  
Stranger: pills are  
You: nah dude cough syrup is addiction  
Stranger: depends what syrup  
You: she does it for personal problesm and shit, i wish she’d stop tho  
Stranger: if it has hydrocodone in it  
Stranger: you might as well be doing heroin  
Stranger: if you are doing family dollar shit  
Stranger: thats to trip  
Stranger: from the DXM  
Stranger: took 13 DXM pills  
Stranger: after that i was like never again  
Stranger: shit just starts spinning  
Stranger: you have no idea wtf going on  
You: you leave your fucking body its so crazy, ive heard  
Stranger: yes  
You: nah im not into shti liek that  
You: if i wanna get the fuck out of myself, ill do lucid dreaming  
Stranger: i used to be able to  
You: its all just dopamine  
Stranger: but then sleep paralysis  
Stranger: fuck that  
You: wow  
Stranger: i was there for like two hours once  
Stranger: thought i would never wake up  
You: ive done it once. i wasflying through memories i didnt know i had  
Stranger: idk  
Stranger: i was just like holy shit  
Stranger: i cant move my body  
Stranger: then i flew through my neighborhood  
Stranger: thought i was dead  
You: i still wanna try it with more practice but ill have to research ti see if an alarm would wake me up  
You: im sorry, mustve put you off it right  
Stranger: thats what fucked me  
Stranger: i spent two dollars on a fucking lucid dreaming app  
You: whats that do  
Stranger: three night into it  
Stranger: the alarm shit  
You: oh  
Stranger: it sets an alarm off when the fucking sensor in your ipod goes off  
Stranger: it knows when you go into REM  
You: thats trippy man  
Stranger: i cant i gave up  
Stranger: i was afraid i would have a seizure half way through waking up  
Stranger: but then i can go and eat an eighth of shrooms and be convinced im perfectly safe  
Stranger: fuck  
You: whoa  
You: are you fucked up perminently  
Stranger: an eighth is average  
Stranger: no  
You: thats good  
Stranger: i have always been fucked up  
Stranger: doctors say im mildly autistic  
Stranger: since birth  
Stranger: i say fuck it  
You: ive got adhd  
Stranger: do you take adderall  
You: yeah  
Stranger: oh god  
You: that shit fucks me up in suh a bd way  
Stranger: i went on a binge once  
You: it feels like im not me, like ive got split personalities  
Stranger: couldnt sleep  
Stranger: couldnt eat  
Stranger: fucking meth  
You: once i was convinced that when i took it, my body was controlled by a demon that only i could see in my mirror  
Stranger: would rather do molly  
Stranger: oh thats strange ]  
You: you dont sleep or eat on adersl  
Stranger: ik  
You: i never do and it fucks me so much  
You: im afraid of myself on my meds  
Stranger: this kid in my school took like twelve one day  
You: wtf  
Stranger: dude you dont have to take them  
You: i hate it  
Stranger: idk he was on suicide watch  
You: im jsut sorta a dumbass in school when i dont  
Stranger: i bought like 5 of them for a dollar  
You: im immature and screw shit up and i get shit test scores  
Stranger: he was a dumb fuck  
Stranger: oh  
You: what thef fuck  
You: that shit is a study or part drug, not for entertainment  
Stranger: i know  
Stranger: well  
You: like a different fucking oerson  
Stranger: i know now  
Stranger: shitty party drug at that  
You: yeah id imagine  
Stranger: especially extended release  
Stranger: fuck that  
You: adhd kids like me we cant get a caffein rush  
You: its hard for me to get high  
You: ive already got an abnormal dopamine level  
Stranger: i drink coffee like crazy but for the taste  
You: i drink tea with no caffein  
Stranger: i have autistic tendencies  
Stranger: tea  
Stranger: i cant  
Stranger: smells good  
Stranger: but no  
You: aspergers you said too  
You: that true  
You: shit im sorry man. tho at least its not full blown. and people with aspergers can be super smart  
Stranger: i had alot of shutdowns when i was a kid  
Stranger: my IQ is 132  
Stranger: average is 90-110  
You: ive heard sherlock holmes had aspergers  
Stranger: alot of people have had symptoms  
You: the characetr had signs of it i mean  
Stranger: i have issues with depersonalization  
Stranger: i could stare blankly into space and just not respond  
Stranger: a bit of ocd  
Stranger: i even have a ritualistic way of walking  
Stranger: i analyze every footstep i take  
Stranger: i have to walk perfectly  
You: my sister says i have ocd and i honestly dont htink its fucking funny. i hate it when she says that  
Stranger: im sorry about that  
You: im sorry its a reality for you  
Stranger: i have gotten used to it  
You: we all have our certainties dont we  
Stranger: you know you are at the age of consent  
Stranger: you can flush the pills and never take them again  
Stranger: and your parents cant do shit about it  
You: the thing is im in an inner conflict  
You: im very bipolar when it comes to my meds  
You: i want to go somehwere in my carreer and become an engineer or chemist  
You: anf my meds will help me through that  
Stranger: i want to work in a studio  
You: im also better at memories with my meds  
Stranger: i have the prgrams  
You: i just hate myself when im on it  
Stranger: like when i did DXM  
You: i feel like i want to kill myself. i feel heartless when im on it, nothing fazes me  
Stranger: exactly  
Stranger: it turns you into a robot im not trying to offend  
Stranger: its what i have heard  
You: i also dont want to go anywhere in life. like i dont want to live to an obligateion just bc om smart and good at my academics  
You: no its true  
You: i dont speak when im on ym meds. i dont have any opinions and im awkawrd  
You: im funny, but i dont make jokes. my self esteem tunrs to shit  
Stranger: dont start with me about awkward  
Stranger: i can make kids laugh  
Stranger: laugh there fucking ass off  
Stranger: and im not even trying  
Stranger: and it will bother me  
Stranger: because im just trying to have a conversation  
Stranger: then they label me as that funny/weird/trippy kid  
You: i laugh too much when im on my medication. i jsut cant htink of any reaction im socially handicaped when im not usually like that. im sarcastic and it kills me when im laughing and the people around me just stare  
You: im the activist in my school. just bc im in gsa and fem  
Stranger: i love sarcasm  
Stranger: and passive aggressiveness  
Stranger: i laugh at puns  
You: i do too sometimes. unnecessary passive aggressiveness bothers metho. its like dont be rude to an innocent thing  
You: i do too. my friends call me lame  
Stranger: do you have a facebook  
You: no but i have a twitter and im gonna made a fb so i can follow my clubs  
Stranger: i only have a facebook  
Stranger: uuh shit  
You: my twitter is @JohnAppleteeth  
Stranger: ur cool dude  
You: you are too  
Stranger: is appleteeth a family name  
You: im going to make a facebook today tho and ill tweet a link from my twitter so if you want you could check later  
Stranger: sure  
Stranger: my fb is just my name  
You: now haha it was an inside joke with a lost friend form 8th grade  
Stranger: terry eduardo prieto  
You: i like your name  
Stranger: lost friends  
Stranger: its very cuban  
You: she sorta faded away from me and i miss her  
You: a lot  
Stranger: i know man  
Stranger: what can you do  
You: shes in my class and i try my hardest to go up to her and make it apparent that i wanna hang out and talk more  
Stranger: and she kinda ignores  
Stranger: or acts annoyed  
You: but i just cant, too shy on my fucking meds. plus shes a bit passive aggressive and hard to talk to  
Stranger: thats me with this one girl i know  
You: yeah she does  
Stranger: i gave up this year  
Stranger: her name is nicole we would follow eachother in sixth and seventh  
You: sorry. my other friends dont like her bc they say she makes me make fun of them sometimes and its true, she canbe a bit rough sometimes  
Stranger: then eighth comes and she wants to be "popular"  
Stranger: oh  
You: i hate that  
Stranger: it sounds like the girl you know is just trying to hard  
Stranger: to be edgy  
Stranger: i hate that  
You: im easily manipulated and i tend to act with people in a cerrtain way  
Stranger: i was like that for like a year  
You: she only likes people if they like the same things she likes  
Stranger: yes i trade faces for alot of people  
You: shes a catholic i think, doesnt really like gay marriage and thinks feminists are disgusting. so we dont really mathc  
You: but she was a gr8 friend. i value friendshi a lot  
Stranger: i do too  
Stranger: im very loyal  
You: i dont have aquantences or watever  
Stranger: it annoys me when people try to betray that  
You: i trust very easily and i make a friend for the long term  
Stranger: is your twitter cupcakes  
You: yeah me too. i dont see the point in casual friendhsip  
You: no its… hold on let me just give you my main accohnt. its preytty weird but theres a link to my johnny one  
You: its @ForTheFandom  
Stranger: oh  
You: please dont judge  
Stranger: do you have an old guy as your picture  
You: my names is FTFtweetLIMIT  
You: yeah i do. my naems death  
You: on my main one  
Stranger: found it  
Stranger: now tell me  
You: yeah its weird  
Stranger: what fandom is it  
You: supernatural mostly  
Stranger: please dont tell me its a percy fandom  
You: doctor who, hannibal, and sherlock are my others  
Stranger: ok good  
Stranger: i like hannibal  
You: what no just superwholock and hannibal  
Stranger: i dont fandom  
You: its a great show  
Stranger: at all  
You: oh well thats alright. im not crazy  
Stranger: if anything i would fandom for shameless  
Stranger: it was on shotime  
Stranger: only show i ever followed  
You: i also like breaking bad but not that much  
Stranger: it has a good story  
Stranger: i followed american horror story the first season  
You: i wouldnt really be in the hannibal fandom much either rewally but im not that obsessed  
You: i was gonna start ahs  
Stranger: i know people who cry over fandoms  
Stranger: i dont understand why  
You: i used to cry but in supernatural theyre is just a lot of deaths that im mostly over it  
Stranger: i havent cried since i was like  
Stranger: a little kid  
You: its cuz we relate a lot for the characters. youve gotta have a lot of empathy  
You: i feel hearltess with no emotion when im on my medication so i dont really cry ever  
Stranger: the only emotion i really feel is excitement  
Stranger: over music mostly  
You: when i was getting back into school tho i started takeing my meds again and i had horrible night terros and just crying fits and couldnt be still.  
You: because of the sudden trasnstion to my medication again, it was a shock  
Stranger: im sorry  
You: im ove rit now  
You: mostly  
Stranger: thats good  
Stranger: those pills are intense dude  
Stranger: its amphetamine  
You: it was the feeling of utter solitude. like i was alone and it felt like my chest was empty  
Stranger: dextroamphetamine  
Stranger: oh thats me all the time  
You: im making a fb right now  
Stranger: i feel like my body is a shell  
Stranger: with a mind  
Stranger: oh god pls dont laugh at my profile picture  
Stranger: and my eyes are windows  
Stranger: like im just kinda looking out  
Stranger: thats me all the time  
Stranger: like looking out a window  
You: im looking at my reflection but its not me in my body. my lesbian freind is into asian culture and myths so she told me that placing a mirror infront of where you sleep invites demons in  
You: and i was and still kinda am convinced that im being controlled by demon when i look at my mirror nc its infront og my bed  
Stranger: fuck that  
You: i wont laugh lol  
Stranger: idk i tried the whole demonic shit  
Stranger: like i read the satanists bible  
Stranger: its good literature  
Stranger: highly underrated because of the whole jesus stigma  
You: this is hard  
You: im trying to delete my old account so that i can make a new one with no friends  
You: this one is from 8th fucking grade  
You: yeah i know what you mean  
Stranger: what grade are you in now  
You: my friend read that bible and isnt that bad  
You: im in 10th  
Stranger: me too  
Stranger: you would need a different email account  
You: yeah. do you mind if i make one now? itll take awhile and id like some company,  
You: plus i dont wanna edn this conversation :p  
Stranger: yeah dude i dont mind  
You: its fone if you odnt wanna wait in silence  
You: oh thanks a lot dude  
Stranger: first internet friend i have made in a while  
Stranger: my first first internet friend was a girl named cadi  
Stranger: sad fucking story dude  
You: same. ive got one other oen from twitter  
Stranger: shes literally missing  
You: shes sorta my internet lover  
You: oh my god  
Stranger: yeah  
Stranger: one day shes smoking pot for the first time  
Stranger: then she has a boyfriend ten years older than her  
Stranger: then she just goes missing  
Stranger: happened three fucking months ago  
Stranger: it pisses me off  
Stranger: i see the messages i sent the never got replied to  
Stranger: and its just like fuck dude  
You: oh fuck idont know what i would do if my frined didnt run up again  
You: im so sorry man  
You: that happened to my sisterds best fucking friend  
You: she was taken to texas by her abusive boyfriend and his parents  
Stranger: i think she ran off with the dude  
Stranger: shes 14  
Stranger: hes 21  
You: and shes the one who took molly when she was pregnant  
Stranger: oh  
You: oh my god  
Stranger: i honestly think he got her hooked on something  
Stranger: she was so impulsive  
You: fucking 21 year old fucking pedo loser  
Stranger: i think he was giving her heroin  
You: fuck that guy  
You: fucking 14  
Stranger: i feel like it would be the only reason for her to leave  
You: such a shame  
Stranger: over a drug  
Stranger: she was a good person  
Stranger: but im not sure  
Stranger: im still hoping  
Stranger: she might be back in the hospital and i wouldnt know  
You: im glad. losing hope is pointless  
You: exactly  
You: theres always a way  
Stranger: she was in a residential for like two years  
Stranger: for self harm  
Stranger: and her being back there right now is the best i can hope for  
Stranger: instead of out on the streets fucking around  
Stranger: or dead  
You: my friends siter was hooked on heroin and she just keeps going in and out of rehab and they still have hope  
You: ive got hope  
Stranger: heroin is terrible dude  
Stranger: i have done like hydrocodone before  
Stranger: and i can see why people get hooked  
Stranger: shit feels fucking great  
Stranger: its fucking opiates dude  
You: nah  
You: i dont ever wanna et hooked on anything  
Stranger: me either  
Stranger: its so easy to take pills  
Stranger: no offense  
You: my sister is all super detox and excersice health shit, so hshe tells me of natural highs  
You: none taken  
Stranger: ha  
Stranger: natural high  
Stranger: i actually did have one  
You: but i dont need to feel high right now. ive got no reason too  
Stranger: from exhaustion after that rave i went to  
Stranger: i was in the car in the backseat  
Stranger: and feeling the car moving  
Stranger: i had my eyes closed  
You: im naturally high with my abnoraml dopamine levels  
Stranger: fuuck dude it was euphoric  
Stranger: for like a good 30 seconds  
You: i felt like that when i was lucid dreaming  
You: i saw the fucking future. my great grandmother had sort of a thing and she could predict things  
You: i saw days before. it used to happen a lot when i was real little, in elementary school  
You: like the fucking butterfly effect  
Stranger: i think everyone has that  
Stranger: like i picture a scene in a restaurant  
Stranger: and two weeks later im in the same one  
Stranger: having the same exact moment  
You: i dont dream anymore  
Stranger: with the same people  
Stranger: me either  
You: dejavoo  
Stranger: its been a few months  
You: its been 2 years  
Stranger: i use effort to just to get to sleep  
You: or at least if rememebr correctly  
Stranger: my head always hurts too much  
You: i couldnt rememebr the back of my hand  
You: i repress my memories  
Stranger: even my dreams show signs of the extreme normality found in individuals with aspergers  
Stranger: my dreams will be of me walking somewhere  
Stranger: or walking down stairs  
Stranger: or eating  
Stranger: alot of eating  
Stranger: nothing ever special  
You: i have used to have nightmares and then i went to highschool and had my first sex dream. then i stopped dreaming .  
Stranger: never had a sex dream  
Stranger: was it at least a nice one  
You: in elementary i had short snipits of a first person perspective of an empty hallway or a spot behind the staircase. once i even saw the principals office and a week later after i called some kid a bitch i ahd lunch in that same room. id never seen it before  
You: it was weird  
Stranger: i curse alot  
You: i was fighting with a statue. a marble looking statue that was of a man but not chizled. he had no face but a bump for a nose. no genetals.  
Stranger: i have cursed out teachers for the fuck of it  
You: anyways we were restleing and then i didnt wanna lose so istarted to kiss him aggressively  
You: and we dry humped? i guess you could call it that  
Stranger: i have actually seen crazy people  
Stranger: cursing out statues  
Stranger: in downtown miami  
You: but really it ws because my sheets were between my legs and my mind felt it had to make things happen  
Stranger: in bayside  
You: ive seen old ladies cursing at cats in london  
Stranger: thats right youre foreign  
Stranger: thats fuckiing cool dude  
Stranger: i feel so typical but do you have an accent?  
You: no. im from georgia sadly. im english-arabian and have onyl been to england one  
Stranger: oh  
Stranger: yeah georgia  
You: people say im american bc i was born here but i was conceived in the uk so im english  
Stranger: peaches  
You: hahaha  
You: im laugjionh so hard  
You: im a georgia peach  
Stranger: florida oranges  
Stranger: and georgia peaches  
Stranger: when theyre nice and  
Stranger: ripe  
Stranger: theure the best for eatin  
You: im super liberal tho. i miss georgia houses. so big and they had fucking basements  
Stranger: that song is so terrible  
You: that sounds like a sex song  
Stranger: it is  
You: i hate those  
You: liek i hate robin thikes good girl  
You: its obviously about fucing rape  
You: “i know you want it” wtf  
You: okay ive made anemail account and now for the fb  
Stranger: hey dude some girls are into that  
Stranger: the song was made by a "trick daddy"  
Stranger: and the name is sugar  
You: i dont know what that is. a trick daddy? and sugar?  
You: all i know is that rapists have said those exact lines to their victims  
Stranger: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/trickdaddy/sugargimmesome.html  
Stranger: im laughing so hard  
Stranger: the song is actually well written  
Stranger: it has good wordplay  
Stranger: i feel ashamed  
You: what the good girls song?  
You: i like the feminist version better. its gotta good beat ill give ya that much  
Stranger: idk  
Stranger: idk about feminists  
You: before you say anything'  
Stranger: some of them seem good  
You: feminism means literally eqaulity for all  
Stranger: some of them seem annoying as fuck  
Stranger: i know  
You: woemen who hate men are called misandry  
Stranger: every group has its extremists  
You: feminists dont burn bras. we are equal rigths activitst  
You: yeah. hut we are the peace ones  
Stranger: why would you burn bras in the first place  
Stranger: they serve a purpose  
You: that stuff is expesive as shot  
Stranger: its underwear nobody wants to see your nipples  
You: they really do. although i want to someday become a nudist, tbras ar essential for big boods  
You: boobs*  
Stranger: they are  
Stranger: small boobs are ok without them  
Stranger: because they stay perky  
Stranger: im awfully shy  
Stranger: i can only picture myself naked in the shower  
Stranger: i cant take my shirt off at the beach  
You: yeah mine are :P  
You: i dont like to either. which is weird concidering i wanna be a nudist  
You: i think clothes are too restricting. i feel too small in my skin. like i feel like i shouldve been a boy  
You: but still me  
You: i dont wear a shortsleave shirt without a huge jaket  
Stranger: what do you mean you should have been a boy  
You: like i dont knwo  
You: i just dont feel big enoigh. not so comfortable in my own skin  
Stranger: oh  
You: i guess im okay as i am. maybe im just over thinking things  
Stranger: for a second i thought you were female as in having a vagina  
Stranger: i would have been very confused  
Stranger: idk gender roles kinda annoy me  
You: would it werid you out if i had a vagina  
You: istead of a penis  
Stranger: yeah  
You: okay  
You: my names naomi osborn on fb  
Stranger: you would have to explain very thoroughly your sexuality for me to understand  
You: im straight  
Stranger: oh  
Stranger: im finding multiple naomie osborns  
Stranger: and doesnt osborn have an E at the enddd  
You: im the ne with the guy in the hoodie wiht flowers for a face  
You: no not the english spelling  
You: my mothers maiden name  
You: one*  
Stranger: cant find you  
You: let me try and find you then  
Stranger: i did find an account without a profile picture  
You: no i have one  
Stranger: idk im white and i am making a weird face  
Stranger: thats my description  
You: i friended you  
Stranger: got you  
You: i like your frown. i cant do that with my mouth. i can flare my nostrils tho  
Stranger: poke poke teehee  
Stranger: thanks?  
Stranger: i kinda want to know what you look like  
You: im not photogenic  
You: my smile is the same as when i cry  
Stranger: uh '  
Stranger: me either?  
You: eeeehhh i guess i could try and look through my old photos  
Stranger: pls and thnks  
You: cant find any. guess ill just take a new one  
Stranger: cool  
You: not to be weird or anything about it but why would it be weird if i was a girl  
You: i mean i dont really like gener roles either i waas just wondering  
You: ...  
Stranger: because i thought you were a guy  
Stranger: and then you said you wanted to be a boy  
You: idk  
Stranger: and i was like wait have i been talking to a girl  
You: im still the same person  
You: i want us to be friends.  
Stranger: irdc what you identify as  
You: i panicked and said i was a male  
You: im a girl deal with it?  
You: i posted a picture btw  
Stranger: holy shit you are  
You: uhh  
Stranger: good convincing on your end you certainly play the part well  
You: well i said i shouldve been a boy but idk anymore  
Stranger: i do feel like you tricked me a lil bit but your cool as fuck  
You: oh thanks. sorry, i hate lying.  
You: this is sorta funny  
Stranger: it is  
Stranger: so yeah  
Stranger: im watching spongebob videos  
You: i love spondgebob  
Stranger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuS6wgjE3Os  
You: ill check it  
Stranger: "oh neptune"  
You: my favourite ms.puff episode is when patrick goes to school and spongebob looses a good noodle star  
Stranger: yes  
Stranger: and the drawing of her  
Stranger: i have always felt like spongebob  
Stranger: i feel like i look like him  
Stranger: maybe its because of blue eyes but idk  
You: i can see it  
You: but spongebob is gr8  
You: i feel like i look like spongebobs mom  
You: bc ive got round cheeks  
Stranger: she looks like a chocolate chip cookie  
Stranger: those are great  
Stranger: but only if they are crunchy  
Stranger: i dont have the time or the desire for a gooey undercooked cookie  
You: yeah she does  
You: eew nah i dont like undercooked  
Stranger: me either  
Stranger: they sell cookies at my school  
Stranger: like by the hundreds everyday  
You: theyve gotta be crunchy or chewy no inbetween  
Stranger: they bake them all morning  
You: they that good  
Stranger: they come out gooey  
Stranger: idk its like  
Stranger: a brand  
You: wierd  
Stranger: called otis spunkmeyer  
You: ive heard the pizza at my school is good  
You: oh yeah thats a good brand  
Stranger: and you see them walking around with the frozen cookie pellets  
Stranger: in giant plastic bags  
You: thats a bit weird  
Stranger: it seems shady  
You: well i go to cypress bay  
You: its like acollege campus  
You: people order pizza at my school  
Stranger: that seems nice  
Stranger: we have cicis pizza at my school  
Stranger: everyday  
You: it really is. our principle is cool  
Stranger: its terrible  
You: wow  
You: the commercials make it look so good  
Stranger: my school is a charter school  
Stranger: its not  
You: is that a private school  
Stranger: its like semi private  
Stranger: and the owner is fucking money hungry  
Stranger: she sells everything  
Stranger: you see kids pushing food and candy like drugs  
You: thats fucked up  
Stranger: and we have a hallway with 16 different vending machines  
You: my principal spent his own money in getting hand painted wooden benches to replace the hard, rust metal ones  
You: he even built tiki huts  
Stranger: thats nice  
Stranger: my school is nice  
Stranger: we have good teachers  
You: thats the important partt anyway, the teachers  
Stranger: but its too strict  
Stranger: im not even going to class on monday  
Stranger: im going to indoor suspension  
Stranger: for having long hair  
You: its like that at a lot of schools. esepcially charter. my school seems too laid back. i guess if we dont have too many rules then nobodyhas rwason to rebel  
Stranger: you get in trouble for not having solid black shoes  
You: that sucks big time. long hair is the best hair  
Stranger: like it cant have any color at all  
You: this kid i know has it down to his chest  
Stranger: and they sell "jean day tickets"  
You: you have to ahve a ticket to wear jeans  
Stranger: you could wear jeans and sneakers on a friday for a dollar  
You: is it a fucking prison  
Stranger: and two dollars if you decide to buy it the same day  
Stranger: sometimes i think so  
You: is it bearable?  
Stranger: i have gotten used to it  
You: my school is filled with so much freedom of expression, hell my art teacher is always high as fuck. he says “im in the garden"  
Stranger: but i like my hair all flippy  
Stranger: they dont allow it  
Stranger: they dont allow "unnatural" hair dyes  
You: thast fucking rediculaous  
You: thats how people shoot up schools  
Stranger: you cant have pink or purple or blue  
Stranger: it has to be natural  
Stranger: not even red  
You: i bet youve got a lot of blondes  
Stranger: they will suspend you until you dye it back  
Stranger: no  
Stranger: remember  
Stranger: straight ironed black hair  
You: more black dyed then  
Stranger: yes  
You: yeah i remmeber now  
Stranger: make up has to be suddle  
Stranger: honestly the make up looks nice the girls look clean  
You: my schools filled wiht all these ugly haired bitches. its the guys that have the variety. theyre more differentiated thean the girls  
Stranger: im sure  
Stranger: im one of the more rebellious  
Stranger: literally because of my bracelets  
You: that must be nice to see. the girls at myschool are fucking rediculous. racoon eyed idiots who have painted their pimple ridden faces with foundation  
Stranger: it was fucking non existent until i wore them  
You: so unpleasing  
Stranger: thats  
Stranger: harsh  
You: bracelets arent allowed? lord jesus if i believe id pray for your survival  
Stranger: they say the maximum is two  
Stranger: its all written in our syllabus  
Stranger: i have gotten away with bracelets  
You: that cant be good for the braine  
You: brain  
You: 8  
You: its just ridiculous now  
Stranger: it is  
Stranger: they have clearly defined gender roles and everything  
You: you have clubs at least  
Stranger: guys can only wear one ring, natural hair above the ears  
Stranger: no nail painting  
Stranger: no make up  
Stranger: so fuck me if i was goth and wanted black nails, it would be criminal  
You: what the fuck  
You: makes me wanna kick the owners fucking door in  
Stranger: i know  
You: dude that lady and my principal need to have a talk  
Stranger: its an old cuban lady  
You: so conservative  
Stranger: she obviously wants hispanic schools  
Stranger: my school is a chain  
You: not a very healthy way to live in my opinion  
Stranger: like mcdonalds  
You: and like mcdonalds its an std  
Stranger: she opens them in areas with high cuban opulations  
Stranger: populations  
You: soemthing nobody wants but get it anyways  
Stranger: yup  
You: its criminal  
Stranger: theres one in little havanah  
You: thats a shame  
Stranger: three in hialeah  
Stranger: a fucking elementary school  
You: little havanah ive heard is a cute little nice community  
Stranger: then a 6-12  
You: holy shit, not the little kiddies  
Stranger: mater kids are a thing  
Stranger: like if you live in hialeah  
Stranger: and you go to mater  
Stranger: "mater kid"  
You: 6 through 12 jesus christ  
You: wow  
Stranger: you get fucking stuck there  
You: fuck dude  
Stranger: i dont even want to leave  
You: im sorry  
You: why not  
Stranger: its easy to go unnoticed  
Stranger: there is no bullying whatsoever  
Stranger: because i can buy fucking lunch from a machine  
Stranger: its terrible but handy  
You: if you came to my school itd be like setting a bird free  
You: dude there is little to no bullying bc its super serious about it. everyone is totally into their own business  
Stranger: just looking at the neighboring schools im like holy shit  
Stranger: long hair  
Stranger: thinking of going to goleman  
You: long hair and tanktops and infinite bracelets  
Stranger: but my school is sponsored as fuck  
Stranger: ew tank tops  
You: theres not even a gatorade poster in my school  
Stranger: we dont have one either  
You: no but i mean you dont have to cover your shoulders  
Stranger: oh we do ha  
You: we get to eat outside. we get to leave the school.  
Stranger: and we have to TucK  
Stranger: WAT  
You: we have an hour lunch, u guys too right?  
Stranger: NO  
Stranger: we have an outside area  
Stranger: but they dont let anyone in the field  
You: an area? me and my friends eat in the band room or in a hall way  
Stranger: which is completely empty  
You: we can do whatever the hell we want. even roam the halls  
You: so easy to skip  
Stranger: its easy to roam in our school  
You: the teachers are so easy going. my debate teacher will split a pizza with people if they pay hlf  
You: on halloween people dressed up like crazy  
You: there were monks, bananas, and tons of stupid ass morphsuits  
You: im sorry i feel as if im bragging sorry  
You have disconnected.


End file.
